Traditionally, medical suturing devices comprising plural puncture needles have been used to suture and secure the sutured part in a patient's body, particularly the sutured part consisting of an organ and the skin portion. For example, the intragastrical administrations of fluid diet and/or liquid nutritional supplements using a gastrostomy tube to persons who are unable to take food from mouth by their own due to functional decline in old age and/or diseases have been practiced, wherein the gastrostomy tube is attached to a hole part formed in the patient's abdominal region. In the foregoing case, in order to correctly attach the gastrostomy tube to the patient, a method for preliminarily securing the abdominal wall A and the gastric wall using a medical suturing device has also been practiced (for example, see Unexamined Patent Publication S05-161655).
This medical suturing device comprises two (2) puncture needles installed in parallel, spaced with the use of a connecting plate having a pair of connecting holes and an insertion length adjusting plate having a pair of interdigitation holes, and prior to performing the suture, these two puncture needles are used to simultaneously puncture into the sutured part of the patient. Next, while one of puncture needles is threaded with surgical suture, the other puncture needle is threaded with an inner needle to which a loop body consisting of a wire at the tip part is connected, and then the inner needle is pulled out from the puncture needle with the surgical suture grabbed by the loop body in the patient's body. And, after pulling out the two puncture needles from the patient, both side portions of the surgical suture protruding outside the patient's body are tied up to complete the suturing process. Moreover, the tip part of the puncture needle into which the inner needle is inserted, is formed in curvature with the tip opening facing transversely, so that the loop body protrudes toward the outside while extending in the transverse direction when the inner needle is pushed into the inside of the puncture needle so as to be able to grab the surgical suture.
However, in the conventional medical suturing device, because of the two puncture needles being fixed to the connecting plate and the insertion length adjusting plate at the time of making a puncture, there exists a problem that if the two puncture needles are not appropriately positioned relative to one another, the positional relationship cannot be corrected in midstream. Consequently, there is a difficulty in manipulating the puncture needles at the time of making a puncture.
The present invention is made in an effort to address the foregoing problems, and the purpose is to provide an auxiliary device for a puncture needle capable of improving the suture stability while making the manipulation of the puncture needle easier.